


i am not as fine as i seem

by peachsneakers



Series: remus the migraine wrangler [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Patton shouldn't be so hard on himself, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton has a migraine.
Series: remus the migraine wrangler [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515545
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201





	i am not as fine as i seem

**Author's Note:**

> title is from twenty one pilots "migraine" as usual

It starts when he's making breakfast. Pain abruptly bursts into exquisite life, stabbing through his right temple and making him stagger a little. Thankfully, no one else has woken up yet, so the only person privy to his little misstep is himself.

If he's perfectly honest with himself, Patton has to admit that he hasn't felt well since he woke up. A touch of nausea, and he winced when he turned on the kitchen light. Is Thomas getting sick? He frets, as he checks the chocolate chip pancake in front of him, adding it to the stack. The smell both entices and revolts him.

Could he be coming down with-

Patton frowns, chewing lightly on his lower lip. He couldn't have a migraine. He'd never had one before. Nothing has ever felt like this, this sick thudding in his temples that makes him want to crawl into a hole. A very dark, very cozy hole.

"Patton?" Logan inquires behind him, making him startle and nearly fling his spatula across the room. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Patton chirps, pouring a new round of pancake batter into the pan. He carefully doesn't turn around, afraid that the truth is written across his sweaty face. As Logan turns on the coffee maker, Patton has to grip the counter to keep his unsteady legs from giving out underneath him.

_It doesn't matter if it's a migraine,_ he thinks resolutely. _After the way I treated Roman-_ a pang of guilt shoots through him, making him swallow hard. _-After the way I treated Roman, maybe I_ deserve _a migraine._

He keeps that in the forefront of his mind as he continues making breakfast, finishing up the hefty stack of pancakes, scrambling eggs for Virgil and Deceit, and frying some bacon. The longer he goes on, the more sick he feels, but he shoves it away as hard as he can. It doesn't matter. After breakfast, he'll just go have a nap, that's all. Nothing wrong with taking a nap after breakfast. Maybe it will be over then.

_What if it isn't?_ His mind taunts him. _What if it's worse?_

_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!_ He answers, setting the plate of toast on the table harder than he intended. The noise makes Logan look up, a slight frown on his face.

"Patton, are you sure you're all right?" He asks, as Deceit and Remus come into the room, Roman and Virgil trailing them. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," he blurts out. Deceit gives him a dubious look and too late, Patton remembers that he can tell when someone is lying. "I woke up a little early," he tries to backtrack. "That's all."

"If you're sure," Logan says, as the others clatter around the kitchen, retrieving coffee, tea, and orange juice. All the noise makes Patton want to cry and now he feels like an even bigger jerk for being so loud around Roman, because if this is how Roman felt that day, he doesn't know how Roman didn't burst into tears as soon as Patton said a word.

He picks at his food, knowing the others are still looking at him, but unable to care. A lump has settled itself at the top of his throat, making it nearly impossible to actually eat. If the nausea churning in his stomach would just subside-

"Pat, something's wrong," Virgil says, his voice quiet, cutting across the breakfast chatter like a knife. Patton swallows, looking up and pasting a sickly smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Virge," he insists. "I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"That's why you look like you're about to throw up at any moment?" Virgil asks, his voice thick with skepticism. Patton winces. "That's why you cringe every time someone talks a little too loud? That's why you haven't even managed to eat one pancake, when they're your favorite?"

"I-" Patton takes a shuddering breath. "It's nothing-"

"Yes, it is," Deceit interjects. His snake eye glitters. "What's wrong, Patton?"

"I know," Remus chimes in. "You have a-"

"No, I don't," Patton interrupts. He feels like he's drowning. "I'm _fine_ , nothing's wrong with me, I don't need your- your-" He bursts into tears and promptly regrets it as the pain in his head revs up even more.

"Hey, hey-" Virgil's arms encircle him, burying his face in the blessedly warm fabric of his hoodie. "It's okay."

"It's not," he forces out, his voice quivering. "I'm sorry, I deserve it, I-"

"Wait a minute," Deceit says, on his other side. "Why do you think you deserve it?"

"How- how I treated Roman," he blurts out. "I didn't- I didn't realize it was- I'm _sorry_." Fresh tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Patton," Roman says, and his voice is soft, so soft that Patton internally blesses him for it. "Patton, it's all right. I forgave you when it happened."

"I should have been better," Patton sniffles. His head feels like it's going to split open. 

"Here," Remus says, shoving a glass of water across the table. In his other hand lies two tablets. "Try these. That one goes under your tongue." He points to the smaller one. Patton blinks at him in surprise.

"Thank you," he says. "But- why are you helping me?" Remus shrugs.

"Because migraines suck assholes," he says. "Go on. It's even regular water, just how you like." Deceit makes a displeased face. 

"Thank you," Patton says, popping the smaller tablet in his mouth to dissolve. He makes a face himself at the taste. The other tablet goes down easier, helped by a hefty swallow of water.

"Why don't we get you tucked into bed?" Logan suggests. "We'll clean up breakfast." Patton looks around at all the concerned faces, and his heart warms.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive," Virgil answers, helping him to his feet. "Come on, pop star. Let's get you to bed."

Despite the pain throbbing in his temples, Patton manages to smile.


End file.
